


The Emperor's New Friend's Magic Spell!

by ImGonnaWriteAFanfic



Category: The Dresden Files - Jim Butcher, The Emperor's New School (Cartoon)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-25
Updated: 2020-09-25
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:13:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26648833
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic/pseuds/ImGonnaWriteAFanfic
Summary: Malina uses a spell on Harry Dresden!





	The Emperor's New Friend's Magic Spell!

"What a nerd!" Harry Dresden said. He was talking about Malina from the Emperor's New School.

"I'm not a nerd, I'm just smart!" Malina said.

"Nerd," Dresden said.

Then Malina revealed that she was a wizard like him and she cast a spell on him to make him tell the truth!

"Okay I just called you a nerd because I was jealous," Dresden said.

"I knew it!" Kuzco said.

"When did you get here?" Malina said.

"I don't know. I just followed you like I always do," Kuzco said.

"You followed me?" Malina said. She thought that was weird.

"Yeah sorry" Kuzco said. "I won't anymore unless I turn into a llama and i need help." He was honest because she did the spell on him too.

"I'm gonna go now," Dresden said and he left.

The End


End file.
